


Taking Advantage.

by c00kie



Series: Between Here and There [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: In which there are many firsts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the people who take the time to read this! and to the people who comment! Also thanks to ASH for lookin this over!

For the first month, all they do is kiss. Sometimes Ben’s hands will touch her breasts and he’ll grind his hips into hers, making it feel like fireworks are going off under her skin, but as soon as Leslie tries to go for more, he pulls back. 

It’s agonizing. 

Ann tells her to take matters into her own hands. So after more weeks of light fondling and nothing else, she does. At first she thinks he’s going to stop her as she goes for his pants, but instead he just watches, curious to know what she’s planning to do. 

And when she wraps her hand around him and begins to stroke, he responds by digging his fingers into her hips. It hurts but is completely worth the pain to see white all over her hand, knowing that she did that. 

He kisses her softly and then rests his forehead against hers.

“Was that nice?” she asks, hoping that he’ll say yes and want to reciprocate. She wants to ask, but he responds by kissing her harder, his teeth sharp against her lips. 

“You are perfect.” 

She’s perfect. He thinks she’s perfect. His words repeat themselves in her head as he continues to kiss her, slowly, before pulling her pajama pants off her hips. They only stop when he leans down and presses a kiss on her stomach, just above her panties. 

“Can I?”

She breathes out a, “Yes please,” and he smirks as he peels them off. She’s not sure if she’s supposed to say or do something. The air is cold on her skin, but only for a minute. 

Ben’s eyes, dark and wanting, making her skin burn. 

She closes her eyes and feels his lips brush her outer lips, his tongue tracing her slit. She squeezes the couch in response. When his tongue flicks her clit, she jumps. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No.” If he stops, she might have to kill him. 

He doesn’t though. He just resumes, this time pushing two of his fingers into her. Soon she’s climbing, wanting to scream out into the night. 

His lips are wet and slightly sticky when he kisses her again. She’s still trying to catch her breath but she needs to kiss him, needs to tell him how amazing that was, how much she loves him. 

The last thing she wants to do is scare him off though, not when she needs him to do that to her again and again. 

-

Things change after that. It’s as if whatever was stopping Ben from enjoying the more physical aspects of their relationship have vanished. His kisses go from being deep and passionate to slow and erotic. His touch changes from light and careful to hard and possessive. 

He’s also less careful when it comes to getting caught, too. One day she’s putting her laundry away and he comes into her room, the words, “Take off your shorts,” out before he even closes the door. The fact Andy is home doesn’t seem to bother him.

She can’t get enough. It’s as if he woke up something deep inside her, something than can only be satiated by his touch. 

That’s not to say everything is great. There’s still the secrecy and having to go out on dates after Andy goes to bed and the constant reminders that Ben is supposed to be single and therefore interested in other girls. 

That he’s dated a lot of girls before her. 

But they’re good. They talk more, share more. She feels more like his girlfriend and not just the girl he’s sneaking around with behind her brother’s back. 

That is, until the night he and Andy go out to a bar and come home with two girls. Leslie pauses her movie and stares, unable to notice anything other than how one of them is hanging over her boyfriend. 

“Stacy, Lisa, this is my sister Leslie.”

“Hi,” they giggle. 

“Hi,” she replies, trying to be Andy’s bright and bubbly little sister and not Ben’s jealous girlfriend. “You know mom is going to kill you right?”

“We’re just going to watch a movie,” Andy says with a shrug. “Do you know if we have any beer left?”

“How would I know?” she asks, turning the TV off, ready to lock herself in her room and not think about what that girl wants to do to Ben. 

Ben, who is laughing at some joke the girl on him says as if it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. 

Maybe she’s wrong. Maybe she isn’t his girlfriend. Maybe she is just his summer hook up. 

As Leslie goes up the stairs to her room she hears Ben say something about using the bathroom, but it’s only when he says, “Wait,” that she realizes it was a rouse to come talk to her. 

She waits, watches as his shoulders slump. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, his voice low enough so she is the only one who hears it. Her breath catches in her throat as his hands move down her arms and his fingers lace with hers. “Andy wanted to bring Stacy home and Lisa is her friend and well.”

And well. 

“I’m not even going to sit next to her.” 

Leslie laughs, unable to do anything else. She falls into his chest and his arms reach behind her, pulling her closer. They remain that way for a minute until he kisses the top of head and pulls away. 

“Come down later after they leave. We’ll go for a drive.”

“Okay.” 

She spends the next two hours reading, listening to every sound that comes from the basement. It’s mostly just laughter, with a few screams. 

None of it sounds particularly sexy. 

She goes down before the movie ends, under the guise of getting some water. Ben comes up, followed by Stacy and Lisa. 

“Hey, so Andy just passed out so I’m going to take them home. You wanna come?”

“Yeah, sure.” She hopes she sounds casual. Disappointment passes over the girls' faces, like they were hoping to get Ben all to themselves, and the image burns behind Leslie’s eyes. 

But it doesn’t matter, because they don’t get to have him. 

He smiles and they give each other another look, only this one Leslie can’t read. 

She sits in the front seat and flips through Ben’s CD collection until she finds something she likes and puts it in. He smiles at her, as if two college girls aren’t in his back seat, whispering and giggling to each other. 

“Hey,” Lisa says, “Are you two dating?”

She waits for Ben to lie. 

“Yeah,” Ben answers without reservation. “But Andy doesn’t know so I would appreciate it if-”

“Ew, but she’s like fourteen,” Stacy screams. 

Leslie sighs. She wishes she was taller. “I’m seventeen.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I’ll be eighteen in January.”

“Huh.” It’s clear they’re not sure whether to believe her. If Leslie had her purse she would show them her license, but it probably wouldn't do any good

Then, Lisa hits Stacy on her arm. “See? I told you there had to be a reason he wasn’t into you!”

“You said he was probably gay.”

“Yeah, but at least it’s not because he thinks you’re ugly. You don’t think she’s ugly do you?”

“Where did you say to turn again?” Ben asks, his fingers squeezing the steering wheel. 

“Like, if you weren’t a total perv-”

“Again, I’m not fourteen.”

“You would fuck her right?”

“Oh, hey, this is good song,” Ben says, turning the volume up. “You said 80th, right?”

“Yeah,” Stacy replies with a sad huff. Her friend rubs her arm to console her. And for a moment, Leslie feels bad for her. She probably went out hoping to have a good time, meet a cute guy, and instead she met Ben, who won’t even say he would fuck her if he wasn’t with Leslie. 

“It’s the second building on the left,” Lisa says, and Ben sighs in relief. 

He waits until they’re inside before driving off. 

“The answer is no, by the way.” 

“No?”

“I wouldn’t have fucked her if you and I weren’t dating,” he says. 

“I know. She wasn’t at all your type,” she says, remembering how Ben said his type was her. “You don’t think they’re going to tell Andy do you?”

“Oh, I’ll be surprised if they ever talk to us again, if we ever see them again. Andy burped and passed out on Lisa and I’m a dirty old perv.”

“You’re not a dirty old perv,” Leslie argues. “You’re my sexy older boyfriend. You would still be into me if I was twenty five and you were twenty nine, right?”

“Of course” 

“Then you’re not a dirty old perv,” she says, kissing his cheek.

“Thanks.” 

“No problem. Now let’s go hardcore make out somewhere.” She means it to be a joke, fully expecting Ben to say they have to go home. 

Instead he takes her hand into his and says, “Sure. Where do you wanna go?”

-

They go to the top of Nipple hill, stopping at JJ's for take out waffles on the way. They sit on his trunk and eat, listening to Letters to Cleo. Ben sings along, his body swaying to the music. Leslie watches him, amazed that he, this incredibly thoughtful, generous, nerdy, goofy man is hers. 

When they finish eating they throw their containers away and walk back to the car, where before Leslie can ask what they're going to do next, Ben pulls her against him, combs his fingers through her hair and kisses her, slow and deep until she's out of breath. 

"Back of the car?" she asks. 

"Back of the car." 

Minutes later, she's underneath him, her shirt and bra on the floor, his scruff tickling her skin while he cherishes her breasts with his mouth and hands. She combs her fingers through his hair, wanting more. She's always wanting more. 

His hand slips down her pants and she arches her back, allowing him to press in deeper. He kisses her neck, teeth sharp on her skin as he tells her how soft and wet she is. She responds with one word, "More."

So he grins and takes off her pants and panties. She moves up, grateful that his back seat is comfortable and that's she's small enough that they can do this without Ben having to hang out of the car. 

She's even more grateful for his tongue. 

She cries out his name when she comes. His eyes meet hers and she reaches for him. He smiles and comes up to meet her lips. 

"I'm ready," she says, adding, "for sex," in case he thinks she means she's ready to go home. She's not, not yet. 

His eyebrow rises as if to say here? But then he's kissing her and moving her so she's on his lap. "You have a condom right?" she asks as he takes off his shirt. 

"Yeah. Glove box." 

Leslie climbs over the seat to get them. It's not just one or two like she expects, but a whole, unopened box. 

"When did you get these?" She asks, curious more than anything else. 

"Last week," he says, opening the box to take one out. "I didn't know it was going to be tonight but I kind of figured it would be soon. I mean, obviously I wasn't going to pressure you or take advantage or-"

She stops his babble with her lips. "I know." 

Ben's kiss is hot and reassuring as Leslie lowers herself onto him. Her insides burn from both the pain and from the anticipation. But soon the burning fades and all that's left is this feeling of being connected, completely, fully, to him. 

The burn returns when they start to move, only this time the pain is gone. It's just delicious heat, filling her up from her core and spreading throughout her entire body. Ben kisses her everywhere, her lips, her face, neck, arms, chest, everywhere he can reach, words of praise and filth drIpping from his tongue like wine. 

"Fuck, baby doll,"  His breath's ragged, sweat dripping from his brow. "Fuck."

"Ben." She's not sure what she's begging for, only knows she wants more. That she'll never stop. 

"I know. I got you," he says, kissing her temple. She knows it's true too. Ben's had her since the day they met, and he would continue to have her, for as long as he wants. 

She just hopes it's forever. 


End file.
